The End of Silliness?/Transcript
1998 Version * The 1997 Logo "Big Idea logo" after the Everland Entertainment FBI Warning in 1998, and Why we do, What we do on DVD/VHS in 2004 & DVD in 2007. * (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark and rainy night. Inside, we see Jimmy Gourd as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Larry sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green.) * Larrry: (Sniffling and Whining) Hee...hmmm...thummmm...Ummmmmmmmmm....thummmmmmm. Umph...Hmmmmmmmmm...Hmmm...Hmm...Um...Hmmhmm. * (Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) * Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song... * (We transition to scenes of The Song of the Cebu. Again, audio and video are whacked out.) * Larry: Boy is riding with Cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. * Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing. * (We fade back to Larry, still dreaming as he moves his head back and forth wildly as he dreams....) * Larry: No...No! * (...then back to his nightmare, as we transition back to LARRY in a bear trap...) * Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... * (...we cut to drive through CLOWN, at different angles, with circus music...) * Mr. Lunt: 'Cuz you're his cheeseburger! ''His yummy cheeseburger...'' * Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled. * (As Archie's "cancelled" continues to echo (in audio and video), we hear the eerie discorded combination of the "Song of the Cebú" and "His Cheeseburger." The picture spins and waves.) * (...and back to Larry, still sleeping, but fidgeting more vigorously. He is making spastic squeaking noises.) * Larry: Jibee! Jibee... Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Wait! * (Jimmy begins to take notice of Larry's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) * Larry: Bhannnuuu! Cebu! Nnnnnow! * Jimmy: Hey. * Larry: Jibee! * Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr. * Larry: Jibee... * Jimmy: You okay? * (LARRY continues his spastic squeaking. music becomes more intense) * Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee...Nnnn...Jibee! * Jimmy: Mr.!? Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?!? * (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay.) * (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) * Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile. If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle. Have we got a show for you! * Mom and Dad: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! * Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be. * All: VeggieTales! * Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! * All: VeggieTales! * Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! * All: VeggieTales! * All: There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (laughing) * (We fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) 2000/2002 Versions * The Word "Coming Soom from Big Idea" comes up. * Zidgel: Let's Sing A little Song, We'll make a little word... On a Rocket Ship and Flightless Birds. Zidgel! * Midgel: Midgel! * Fidgel: Fidgel! * Kevin: Kevin! * All: 3... 2... 1... Penguins! * The logo "In Stores fall 2002" comes up before Why We Do what we do 11 seconds. * The Logo "1998 Big Idea Presents" logo comes up after Why We Do what we do 11 seconds. * (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark and rainy night. Inside, we see Jimmy Gourd as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Larry sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green.) * Larrry: (Sniffling and Whining) Hee...hmmm...thummmm...Ummmmmmmmmm....thummmmmmm. Umph...Hmmmmmmmmm...Hmmm...Hmm...Um...Hmmhmm. * (Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) * Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song... * (We transition to scenes of The Song of the Cebu. Again, audio and video are whacked out.) * Larry: Boy is riding with Cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. * Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing. * (We fade back to Larry, still dreaming as he moves his head back and forth wildly as he dreams....) * Larry: No...No! * (...then back to his nightmare, as we transition back to LARRY in a bear trap...) * Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... * (...we cut to drive through CLOWN, at different angles, with circus music...) * Mr. Lunt: 'Cuz you're his cheeseburger!His yummy cheeseburger... * Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled. * (As Archie's "cancelled" continues to echo (in audio and video), we hear the eerie discorded combination of the "Song of the Cebú" and "His Cheeseburger." The picture spins and waves.) * (...and back to Larry, still sleeping, but fidgeting more vigorously. He is making spastic squeaking noises.) * Larry: Jibee! Jibee... Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Wait! * (Jimmy begins to take notice of Larry's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) * Larry: Bhannnuuu! Cebu! Nnnnnow! * Jimmy: Hey... * Larry: Jibee! * Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr.! * Larry: Jibee... * Jimmy: You okay? * (LARRY continues his spastic squeaking. music becomes more intense) * Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee...Nnnn...Jibee! * Jimmy: Mr.!? Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?!? * (The title "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay.) * (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) * Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile. If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle. Have we got a show for you! * Mom and Dad: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! * Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be. * All: VeggieTales! * Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! * All: VeggieTales! * Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! * All: VeggieTales! * All: There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (laughing) * (We fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) * Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? * Larry: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. * Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? * (Larry shakes his head.) * Jimmy: Waffle cone? * (Larry shakes his head again.) * Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? * Larry: No. I don't need anything. * Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? * (Larry looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) * Larry: Does that thing work? * Jimmy: Mm-hmm. * Larry: G-7. * Jimmy: Huh? * Larry: G-7. Press G-7! * (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox.) * Larry: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up. See Also * Mess Up Cancelled Song